


Драбблы (StarCraft), часть 2

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [13]
Category: StarCraft
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Краткое содержание: Иногда Зератулу кажется, что единственный, кто его понимает, — это его корабль.<br/>Примечание: за основу взята заявка с Инсайда. Извини, анон, вышло совсем не то и тебе явно хотелось не этого.<br/>Предупреждения: графичное поедание зергов.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Краткое содержание: Иногда Зератулу кажется, что единственный, кто его понимает, — это его корабль.  
> Примечание: за основу взята заявка с Инсайда. Извини, анон, вышло совсем не то и тебе явно хотелось не этого.  
> Предупреждения: графичное поедание зергов.

Зератул чувствует, как тяжелый влажный воздух джунглей обволакивает его плотным коконом. После рециркулированного воздуха в кабине пилота его корабля эта планета могла бы стать источником свежести, но, когда Зератул принюхивается, он чует зергов. Солоноватый запах крови, которая крупными каплями по тропической листве рисует для Зератула карту. Где-то там первоначальные зерги безжалостно кромсают друг друга на куски, рвут в мясо, разбрасывая по сторонам ошметки плоти в погоне за эволюцией. 

Они, как и положено живым реликтам, следуют неписанным правилам, которым вселенная и все живое в ней уже давно не подчиняются: чтобы стать сильнее, нужно съесть сердце своего врага, принять в себя его часть. 

Зератул знает, что видел достаточно. 

Ветки скрипят под ногами, и он позволяет пустоте окутать себя: нельзя допустить, чтобы изначальные зерги обратили на него внимание. Зератулу не хочется проверять, что будет, если один из них полакомится плотью протосса: он и так ответственен за слишком многих монстров, и в первую очередь за себя самого.

«Искатель пустоты» спрятан возле одной из пещер. Высокие деревья с изумрудными листьями – лучшая маскировка, зерги не придадут значения, люди, столь увлекшиеся своими мерзкими экспериментами, даже не заметят. Когда Зератул восходит на борт, уже привычный голос внутренних систем корабля приветствует его, и только тогда он понимает, что именно этого голоса ему не хватало, пока он был на поверхности.

Зератул – дважды изгнанник. В первый раз – с Айура решением тех, в чьей власти было распоряжаться чужими судьбами, а во второй он изгнал себя сам, наказал так, как мог, не причиняя себе того вреда, которого на самом деле заслуживал, и все то время, что он провел в одиночестве, идеально ровный голос корабля был единственным его собеседником. Не далеким голосом звезд, не отголоском его предков, а чем-то близким и понятным, чем-то, что есть здесь и сейчас.

– Курс проложен. Подтвердите, – запрашивает компьютер. Зератул прикладывает руку к сенсорной панели, которая реагирует на его прикосновение, считывает генетическую информацию и посылает импульс, подтверждая правильность курса. – Взлет по вашей команде.

«Взлетаем», – тяжело говорит Зератул, и древние технологии Зел’Нага тут же распознают ментальную частоту его речи. «Искателю пустоты», возможно, больше лет, чем самому Зератулу, но он бы ни за что не променял его даже на техническое новшество клана Фуринакс.   
– Взлетаем, – эхом вторит ему корабль. Не только голосом компьютера, но и мягко, почти бесшумно урчащими двигателями. 

Внутри ноет знакомое тягучее чувство, как обычно бывает, когда корабль покидает атмосферу, и Зератул откидывается назад в кресле пилота и вглядывается в индикаторы движения, готовый следить за управлением до самого Чара. 

«Искатель пустоты» забирает его из места, где все началось, в пустоту космоса, туда, где – Зератул позволяет себе надеяться, – все закончится.


	2. Как прикажет Королева

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сара Керриган/Итан Стюарт. В таймлайне «Саги о темных тамплиерах».
> 
> Краткое содержание: Первое, что он помнит, — это глаза.

Первое, что он помнит, – это глаза. Желтые, хищные и чуть насмешливые. Они смотрят на него с превосходством и идеальным знанием. Его Королева знает о нем все, даже то, чего он сам о себе не знал, даже то, чего знать не хотел и уж тем более не хотел, чтобы знали другие. В тот момент ему хочется ее убить, и смех Королевы гулко отдается в его голове, эхом отражается от самых сокровенных уголков его сознания. Она будто говорит ему – «я знаю, о чем ты думаешь». Он чувствует ее одобрение, ведь ее дети должны быть безжалостны, однако чувствует и пренебрежение. Королева ни на йоту не верит, что ему удастся причинить ей вред. От этого ему хочется убить ее даже больше.

Второе, что он помнит, – это кожа. У Королевы кожа отливает фиолетовым, она гораздо мягче, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и Королева позволяет ему прикасаться, исследовать изгибы ее тела широкими ладонями. Это ее забавляет и немного заводит, ей интересно, как далеко он сумеет зайти. И он заходит – накрывая руками грудь, оглаживая крылья, которые кажутся на тот момент самым чувствительным участком ее тела, несмотря на то, что ее крылья – это всего лишь кости. Королева сама раздвигает ноги в пригласительном жесте, испытывая одновременно и его терпение, и его смелость. И он знает – он должен брать сполна, пока ему позволяют.

Третье, что он помнит, – это имя. Она называет его «Итан», властью – не данной ей, нет, – властью, которую она отобрала сама, Королева дарует ему старое имя, которое он забыл, и за это Итану хочется ее любить.

«Итан», – полустоном зовет она, и это почти сводит с ума. Итану хочется повиноваться ее голосу, независимо от того, как будет звучать приказ.

Четвертое, что он помнит, – это кровь. Королева говорит ему – «убей», – и Итан подчиняется, даже не рассматривает неповиновение как вариант, и красная кровь яркими пятнами оседает на его мутировавшей зеленой коже. Итан вонзает когти в податливую плоть неизвестной жертвы, расходного материала из эволюционной клетки, и Королева за его спиной ласково гладит его по спине в одобрении.

Пятое, что он помнит, – это голос. Королева гордо восседает на троне, и в отражении ее глаз Итан видит самого себя – она создала его по образу и подобию своему. Королева улыбается ему так, что Итан готов завоевать для нее все миры этой вселенной.

– Теперь ты готов, – слышит он вкрадчивый шепот, – мой маленький король-консорт.


	3. Память

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейнор/Керриган, PWP.
> 
> Краткое содержание: Сара никак не может забыть фантазии Рейнора во время их первой встречи.

Больше всего Сару удивляет то, какой Рейнор ее видит. Когда он смотрит на нее, она не может не слышать упорно бьющуюся мысль в его сознании: «совершенство-совершенство-совершенство». Она не может перестать слушать эту мысль, не хочет переставать, потому что у Сары не укладывается в голове. Она привыкла быть совершенной машиной для убийства, совершенным оружием, привыкла, что есть приказ, есть его исполнение, а все, что между, несущественно и несуществующе. Как быть совершенной женщиной? Откуда ей знать.

Мысли Джима Рейнора в ней, впрочем, никуда не исчезают, наоборот, разгораются только сильнее, и она собственноручно льет бензин в этот костер, а потом щелкает зажигалкой.

Она почти чувствует руки Рейнора на своей талии. Он держит ее так осторожно, будто боится, что она сломается, а потом опускает руки ниже. Одежда мелькает вспышками, Сара видит его сильную спину и руки, увитые татуировками, видит свои собственные лодыжки, скрещенные у него за спиной, видит, как ее волосы рассыпаются по плечам, когда Рейнор начинает двигаться в ней – медленно, будто у них есть все время мира.

Сара видит это настолько ярко, что ей становится не по себе. Она не может с уверенностью сказать, были ли фантазии Рейнора такими реалистичными с самого начала, или это она сама добавила им жизни. Сара ощущает, как внутри все наливается жаром, и когда закрывает глаза, то снова видит себя. Теперь она насаживается на член Рейнора, склонившись над ним, щекоча его лицо волосами, Рейнор смеется ей в губы и выглядит таким счастливым, что Сара почти чувствует себя виноватой.

Этого – не было. Этого – не может быть. Она не должна привязываться, не должна забываться, не должна доверять.

Она не позволяет себе признать, что уже слишком поздно.


	4. Слепые пятна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Габриэль Тош, Нова Терра.
> 
> Предупреждение: пафос, смерть персонажа в перспективе.  
> Примечание: написано по манге «Академия призраков».

Габриэлю снится взрыв, и яркий свет на мгновение ослепляет его, а потом этот миг растягивается на целую вечность. В этой новой вечности есть только сплошная белизна и соленый запах крови, которая заливает глаза. Он вытирает густую жидкость, текущую со лба, тыльной стороной ладони и слизывает – нельзя, чтобы линии на руках пропитались, ни в коем случае нельзя, это все равно что самому утопить себя в крови, все равно что прыгнуть с разбега в огромный кровавый бассейн. Такие вещи не проходят бесследно – в это верит его народ на Хаджи.

Когда Габриэль открывает глаза, вокруг все еще слепит белым – цветом строгой больничной палаты в академии. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но видит только расплывчатые силуэты. Габриэль не паникует: он ведь призрак, в конце концов. Он оценивает ситуацию, анализирует те ошметки памяти, которые у него остались, подключает все свои чувства, которые вдруг обострились, и с помощью телепатии наполняет окружающий мир четкими линиями.

Рядом с его койкой – капельница, и вот это заставляет Габриэля нервничать. Мало ли что за раствор сейчас медленными каплями попадает в его кровь. После того, что он видел, после того, что он вспомнил, он будет глупцом, если станет доверять чему-либо с маркировочным индексом Доминиона поверх.

Он вспомнил, что со взрывом рухнули и его идеалы. Рухнул тот Доминион, который он возвел в своей голове и обожествил. Рухнуло все то, во что он верил, а вместо этого осталась только смерть. Он должен рассказать Нове. Не чтобы уничтожить и ее веру, но чтобы спасти. Она должна знать правду о смерти своих друзей и о роли императора в ней.

– Она тебя не послушает, – раздается голос из угла комнаты, такой знакомый, что, кажется, он только вчера его слышал. Габриэль медленно поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как его бабуля беспристрастно вяжет что-то темными нитками. Наверное, его хорошенько приложило ударной волной. Бабуля Тош мертва – а мертвые не говорят.

Она улыбается ему. Теперь, когда Габриэль знает, что искать, он видит, какой не по-старчески сморщенной выглядит ее кожа, усеянная трупными пятнами. Улыбка больше похожа на оскал безумного зверя, но Габриэль даже не моргает. Нитки со спицами ловко танцуют между желтых костей. 

– Она тебя не послушает, – повторяет бабуля Тош. – Попомни мои слова и держись от нее подальше.  
– Почему? – хрипло спрашивает Габриэль.  
Бабуля смеется.  
– Я покажу тебе.

Все, что есть у Габриэля – это снова кровь. Она везде, она стекает по его волосам, застилает глаза, он будто видит свое лицо со стороны – с потеками крови и затянутыми белой пленкой пустыми глазами, распахнутыми в явном удивлении. Разделочный нож торчит из его головы, и Габриэль думает о том, сколько же силы нужно приложить, чтобы проломить человеку череп ножом. Над его телом стоит Нова – и взгляд у нее такой же пустой, мертвый, будто это она сейчас окровавленной тушей валяется на полу.

– Она забрала твои глаза, – смеется бабуля Тош. – Забрала твое сердце. 

Габриэль понимает, что она хочет сказать.  
Это значит – «она заберет и твою жизнь».


	5. Умы и сердца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мэтт Хорнер/Джим Рейнор (односторонний), PWP, мастурбация.
> 
> Краткое содержание: Когда капитанские лычки больше не отягощают плечи, Мэтт позволяет себе подумать о Рейноре.

Иногда Мэтту кажется, что форма стала его второй кожей.   
Заперевшись в своей каюте в то редкое время, когда его присутствие на мостике не требуется, он стягивает с себя китель, меняет шкуру, становясь не капитаном, а обычным пареньком по имени Мэтт. Усталым пареньком по имени Мэтт.

(Мэтт знает, что не совсем честен с собой, потому что он не прекращает быть капитаном ни на одну чертову секунду.)

Когда капитанские лычки больше не отягощают плечи, Мэтт позволяет себе подумать о Рейноре. 

Рейнору идут победы, Рейнору идет жизнь на ходу, Рейнору идет выглядеть живым, а не полумертвецом, которым он казался в последнее время. Человеком, который растерял весь свой огонь на дне бутылки, и сам уже его не видит, и только удивляется, как это Мэтт до сих пор в него верит. Как это хоть кто-то до сих пор в него верит.

(Рейнору действительно очень идет быть живым, в противном случае Мэтта ждала бы масса неловких ситуаций.)

Мэтт с удобством устраивается на узкой койке. Остатки адреналина все еще гоняют по его крови после скандала, вызванного ими в прессе, он чувствует слишком большой подъем сил, хочется куда-то бежать, решать все проблемы на свете, сражаться с врагами, не давая себе времени на передышку, и освобождать миры. Хочется в одиночку взять Корхал, имея всего несколько кораблей в качестве сомнительных козырей.

(Хочется вернуться к Рейнору в бар.)

От этой мысли, смешанной с все еще не схлынувшей волной адреналина, приходит возбуждение. Мэтт знает, что не уснет, если не сбросит напряжение, что тело не даст ему столь желанного полноценного отдыха, если он не даст ему то, чего оно хочет. Честная сделка.

Мэтт широко облизывает ладонь, запускает руку под резинку пижамных штанов и обхватывает полувставший член. Закрыв глаза, он представляет, как это бы делал бы Рейнор, как его кожа была бы теплой и чуть шершавой, как он бы двигал бы рукой нарочно медленно, неспешно, играя на хваленом самоконтроле Мэтта и срывая его к чертям, просто потому, что он может.

Эта простая фантазия заводит гораздо сильнее, чем должна была. Мэтт обводит большим пальцем головку члена, ловя капли смазки, и думает о том, что Рейнор бы обязательно говорил. Что-нибудь, что угодно, неважно, но он бы обязательно говорил, а Мэтт бы подавался вперед и отвечал ему.

(«Да, да, да, сэр, пожалуйста».)

Мэтт подавляет стон и ускоряет темп. Он вскидывает бедра и толкается все резче и резче, и мысль о том, что он позволил бы Рейнору зайти дальше – как и всегда и во всем позволяет, – заставляет все внутри сжаться.

(«Да, Мэтт, все правильно, вот так».)

Мэтт тихо, почти со всхлипом, кончает себе в кулак. По телу наконец-то разливается усталость, берет в плен все его мышцы, но эта усталость однозначно приятная. Мэтт не торопится смывать с себя сперму, какое-то время он просто лежит и смотрит в потолок, отмечая, как воздух в каюте наливается запахом секса, и думая об их с Рейнором последнем разговоре.

О том, как им удалось завоевать чужие умы и сердца, заразить их идеей свободы, почувствовать эту свободу на вкус.

(И о том, что, пусть ум Мэтта служит Рейнору верой и правдой еще со времен «Сынов Корхала» по приказу Менгска, свое сердце Мэтт отдал сам.   
Добровольно.)


	6. Ничего личного

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: dark!Рейнор.  
> Краткое содержание: Сара Керриган становится зергом добровольно.  
> Примечание: описаны события антивселенной StarCraft.

Заряд батарейки на исходе – как и патроны в её винтовке. Сара пытается сконцентрироваться на шипении зергов в песчаном тумане Нового Геттисберга, а не на глухой трескотне статики в наушниках. Связь с "Гиперионом" оборвалась несколько минут назад. Она успела доложить обстановку, но не до конца уверена, что коммандер услышал доклад полностью.

Протоссы покинули планету – вернее, их остатки, – но зерги продолжают прибывать: Сара чувствует, будто странные волны накатывают на её тело и разум.

На линии "Гипериона" слышится какое-то шевеление, и Сара пробует еще раз.  
– Эй, ребята, так что насчет эвакуации? Коммандер? Джим? – зовет она, хотя догадывается, что не услышит ответа. Совсем уж нелепая и нежеланная мысль прошивает затылок: только бы с Джимом было все в порядке. – Что там у вас происходит? 

Она замечает гидралиска в последний момент. Слюна капает с его челюстей, а после парочки метких выстрелов еще и кровь. Его огромная туша заваливается на бок, нашпигованная пулями. На песке образуется густая лужица темной крови.

– "Гиперион", что происходит? – зовет она снова. Линия связи трещит, и Сара с облегчением готовится услышать коммандера, но через комм льется другой –не менее знакомый – голос.  
– Сара. – Голос Джима весь в помехах. – Мы улетаем.  
– Это здорово, Джимми, когда ждать транспорт?  
– Мы улетаем, – с нажимом повторяет Джим. – А ты остаешься. Прости, дорогая, ничего личного, – говорит он, а дальше – мертвая тишина. Канал связи обрубили по ту сторону.  
Сара стискивает зубы и поднимает голову – чтобы увидеть, как "Гиперион" медленно идет на разворот. Под ребрами что-то колет, будто десяток иголок, смоченных кислотой гидралисков, наконец-то смогли попасть в цель. Дыши, строго говорит себе Сара. Это просто боль. С этим тебя учили справляться всю жизнь.

(С предательством – она, наверное, никогда не научится).

В винтовке остается один патрон – его можно пустить себе в голову, но Сара просто бросает оружие на землю вместе с наушниками и маской. Голос Джима все еще эхом звучит в голове. Одно из сотен правил призраков – боль преодолевает боль. Именно это она собирается сделать: преодолеть.

Песчаный туман не рассеивается, забивается в глаза и оседает на губах вместе с солью. Где-то на грани видимости она замечает зергов: те несутся прямо на нее со всех сторон, словно пираньи, почуявшие кровоточащее сердце. Сара закрывает глаза. Над ее головой муталиски громко хлопают кожистыми крыльями, закручивая горячий воздух в воронки. Первый укус она почти не чувствует: ему так и не удается перебить острую боль под ребрами. По ногам течет теплая кровь, и стоять становится трудно. Сара падает на колени, упираясь ладонями в землю: мелкие камешки впиваются в кожу, и это немного отрезвляет. 

Сара открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как в ее правом боку зияет сочащаяся кровью и лоскутами мышц дыра. Зерги выгрызают из нее боль по куску до тех пор, пока не остается только пустота. 

И голос Джима – "ничего личного".


	7. Пепел к пеплу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: жестокость, смерть персонажа.  
> Краткое содержание: Последнее, что делает генерал Варфилд.  
> Примечание: в таймлайне Heart of the Swarm.

Зерги отнимают его руку, но не его способность убивать. Военные заводы и лаборатории Доминиона способны на многое: вмонтировать специальную пушку в боевую броню – это капля в море возможностей и крови.

Генерал Гораций Варфилд прибывает на Чар наполовину победителем: уверенный голос императора Менгска нависает над всем квадрантом, со всех частот сообщая, что угрозы больше нет, что зерги – это уже сыгранная партия, что мир и покой наконец-то реальны – протяни руку и пощупай сам. 

Между Доминионом и воспетым миром и покоем под эгидой династии Менгсков стоит Чар, стоит облако густого пепла, что сыплется с кровавых небес и укрывает землю, на которой тяжелые шаги морпехов оставляют свои следы. 

Варфилд уже давно не может потрогать мир на ощупь, но все еще может сжечь его дотла.

У Менгска грязный язык, который накликал на них всех беду, думает Варфилд, всматриваясь в линию горизонта, где зерги перегруппировываются – гораздо более осмысленно и синхронизированно, чем раньше. Будто они больше не орда взбешенных тварей, в чьих рядах нет единства, будто среди них появился лидер, и этот лидер намеревается обратить Варфилда и его армию в прах.

Они все платят за самоуверенность Менгска, мрачно думает Варфилд. О да, он бы узнал руку, руководящую зергами, во все времена. Он провел так много операций против этой лживой суки, что и не сосчитать, и узнает ее стратегию, даже если ему придется управлять войсками с закрытыми глазами.

Керриган вернулась и предала их всех. Варфилд догадывается почему, догадывается, что заставило ее предпринять активные действия, припоминает тот самый злосчастный репортаж, в котором UNN, а затем и сам Менгск заявили, что Джим Рейнор мертв. Керриган возмещает нанесенный ущерб – Рейнору, Рейдерам, себе, своей мести и тому, что осталось от ее змеиного сердца, – и берет сторицей, тысячами жизней. 

Зерги накатывают волнами, накрывают тускло-зеленым туманом ядовитых иголок: Варфилд видит, как то тут, то там его людей жрут как данность чужой ярости, как ультралиски топчут своими массивными лапами людей в броне из стали, которая хрустит, будто сломанные кости. Видит, как падают корабли, загораются еще в воздухе, как липкой жижей его солдат настигает заражение, и ненавидит себя за мысль о том, что уж лучше бы они сдохли, как мухи у ног королевы, чем служили ей пушечным мясом, оставив позади свою человечность.

Броня в каком-то смысле делает его неповоротливым и снижает шансы на то, чтобы увернуться при атаке. Этот риск известен всем, и Варфилд не становится исключением, когда тяжелая арматура пришпиливает его к месту, как засушенного мотылька, и внутри все взрывается болью и жаром – он чувствует, как понемногу теряет кровь, и каждая попытка пошевелиться только усугубляет ситуацию.

Чар превращается в пепелище, где время от времени слышны чужие крики и шипение, где чьи-то голоса вперемешку со статикой истекают отчаяньем, словно кровью. Небо Чара больше не красное, оно серое – иногда его все еще освещают яркие вспышки, и тогда Варфилд понимает, что потерял еще один корабль. Еще людей. 

Его начинает бить озноб, когда Керриган находит его, и он собирается с последними силами, чтобы сказать ей все, что о ней думает. Варфилд не строит иллюзий и не тешит себя ложными надеждами: он знает, что эти слова станут действительно последними. Он просит – по-настоящему просит – Керриган отпустить его людей, тех, кто каким-то чудом сумел выжить, но равнодушное выражение ее лица – лучший ответ. Варфилд не знает, на что надеялся.

Поэтому он с трудом поднимает пушку, которая заменяет ему руку, готовый бить на поражение, готовый сделать столько выстрелов, чтобы этого хватило на компенсацию ущерба ему самому и его людям, однако знает, что у него нет столько зарядов. Нет времени.

Керриган ставит ему мат одной лишь мыслью и посылает арматуру глубже, в самое сердце, и Варфилд рвано выдыхает, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

Его пушка, карающая длань генерала Доминиона, с глухим стуком оседает на пепельную землю.


End file.
